ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. ~~It was a beautiful clear day on the island of Sodor. All the engines were working hard as they passed by each other.~~ ~~One day, Wicki was practicing her speed on the main line. Vinnie puffed along side her.~~ ~~Wicki: “Hi, Vinnie. Do you want to do some speed training with me?”~~ ~~Vinnie: I'd love to babe, but I've gotta get to Knapford. Sir Topham Hatt has an announcement to make.~~ ~~Wicki: “Ok. Meet me at Gordon’s hill after your done. With that, Wicki left.~~ ~~At Knapford all the Streamliners were gathered as Sir Topham Hatt makes his speech.~~ ~~”As our pride day ceremony on Sodor, we will talk with five streamliners and ask them what they are most proud of.”~~ ~~The engines cheered.~~ ~~”We’ll start off with Mallard. What are you proud of?”~~ ~~Mallard: "I'm proud of being the good cousin."~~ ~~"Very thoughtful. Connor what are you proud of?"~~ ~~Connor: "I'm proud of being bang on time."~~ ~~”Interesting. Caitlin what are you proud of?”~~ ~~Caitlin: "I'm proud of being the winner of almost every race against Connor."~~ ~~"Wonderful. Spencer tell us what your proud of?"~~ ~~Spencer: "I'm proud of being the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's private engine."~~ ~~"Good. Vinnie would you like to say anything that your proud of?"~~ ~~Vinnie: "Well, I was going to say I was proud of all the things I've done in the previous years. But the one thing I'm most proud of is changing my bullying attitude."~~ ~~(Applause)~~ ~~Thomas was watching.~~ ~~And so was Percy too.~~ ~~Meanwhile on Gordon's Hill, Wicki was humming a tune as she waited for Vinnie to arrived.~~ ~~Just then, a human hand reached through the sky and grabbed her.~~ ~~But luckily she used her sharp wheels to slash the hand off.~~ ~~But the hand regrabbed her and didn't let go this time.~~ ~~Gordon saw the situation and radioed the other engines.~~ ~~Thomas: What's up, Gordon?~~ ~~Gordon: "A huge hand just grabbed Wicki and it's about to take her to the other world. Everybody needs to pitch in to help stop it before it gets to the other world."~~ ~~Thomas: "That hand belongs to a human. Hmm. Maybe it came from the real world outside of the television universe."~~ ~~Gordon: “Well hurry I don’t know how long I can pull my cable wire this long!”~~ ~~Thomas: “Come on everybody! Let’s get our friend back to Sodor!”~~ ~~So all the engines raced towards Gordon’s Hill.~~ ~~Gordon was pulling extra hard on the cable wire to get Wicki free from the hand.~~